Pilot
}}"Pilot" is the series premiere of Conviction. The story for the episode was written by Liz Friedman and Liz Friedlander, with the teleplay by Liz Friedman. The episode was directed by Liz Friedlander and it aired on October 3, 2016. Press Release Hayes Morrison needs to dig herself out of what could be a publicly embarrassing situation. She makes a clandestine deal with her adversary, Conner Wallace, to take on the Conviction Integrity Unit (CIU) and justice system in order to save face, not only for herself, but for her family. The first case Hayes pushes her team to consider is that of Odell Dwyer, a handsome former high school football player, who has been in prison for eight years for murdering his girlfriend. The CIU only has five days to determine if there was mishandled evidence, an invalid confession or a mistaken witness – five days to give Wallace the acclaim he wants for the CIU's first case and, perhaps, for Hayes to gain the respect she deserves.Pilot, ABC Plot After lawyer Hayes Morrison, daughter of a former President of the United States, is arrested for cocaine possession, she is blackmailed by her former adversary and current district attorney into heading his new Conviction Integrity Unit. Putting her in charge provides publicity and makes him look good. Hayes reluctantly accepts in order to save herself and her family from public embarrassment. She and her team take the case of Odell Dwyer, a "good-looking black poster-boy" in prison for murdering his girlfriend back when the two were in high school. Through investigation of the forensics, the case detective, and scene re-creation, Hayes and the CIU prove that Odell was not the murderer. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Multimedia Promo Images 101 promo 142999_0063 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0173 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0228 Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0308 Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0364 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0374 Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0378 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 142999_0468 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0504 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0510 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0562 Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0599 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0685 McNally Maxine Tess.jpg 101 promo 142999_0705 McNally Maxine Tess.jpg 101 promo 142999_0718 Jim McNally.jpg 101 promo 142999_0769 Maxine McNally.jpg 101 promo 142999_0772 Maxine McNally.jpg 101 promo 142999_0806 Maxine.jpg 101 promo 142999_0827 Maxine McNally.jpg 101 promo 143000_7394 Frankie Tess Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_7448 Hayes Frankie Maxine.jpg 101 promo 143000_7474 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143000_7508 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143000_7549 Hayes Frankie Sam Tess.jpg 101 promo 143000_7584 Hayes Sam Tess.jpg 101 promo 143000_7607 Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_7660 Frankie Tess Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_7708 Maxine Hayes Frankie.jpg 101 promo 143000_7722 Maxine.jpg 101 promo 143000_7751 Maxine Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143000_7846 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143000_7957 Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_7975 Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_8059 Frankie.jpg 101 promo 143000_8069 CIU team.jpg 101 promo 143000_8128 Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_8171 Hayes Sam Maxine.jpg 101 promo 143000_8188 Sam Tess.jpg 101 promo 143001_0189 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0232 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0263 Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0273 Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0361 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 143001_0379 Wallace Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0396 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0497 Wallace Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0525 Wallace Hayes Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0545 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 143001_0644 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 143001_0687 Hayes Wallace Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0721 Hayes Harper Wallace.jpg 101 promo 143001_0791 Hayes Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0806 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0833 Hayes Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0841 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0848 Hayes Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0851 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0890 Maxine Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0910 Hayes Maxine.jpg 101 promo 143001_0918 Hayes Maxine.jpg 101 promo 144383_6249 Jackson Hayes.jpg 101 promo 144383_6301 Jackson Hayes.jpg Videos Conviction - Official Trailer Music * Siberian Nights – The Kills * No Me Dica – Max DiCarlo * Bright Shiny Day – Daniel Farrant & James Knight * Pretty Horses – Shirley Manson Links External links * References fr:Une certaine idée de la justice Category:Episodes